Gammetan Civilization
|prev_state= |prev_state_flag= |year_start=2009 |year_end= |next_state= |next_state_flag= |state_flag=Gammetan |title=* Gammetan Nation * RDGGC * Kortorisan Civilization (previously) |civ_long_name=The Regional Democracy of Gammeta and Gammetan Colonies |civ_short_name=Gammeta |civ_demonym=Gammetan |state_languages=Galactic Basic Standard, Gammetan |population=137,528,436,000 |ethnicities=Mixed |capital_planet=AS-A3-D14 03040-09 |capital_state=Phanus (state) |capital_city=Phanus (city) |planets=14 colonies |states= |cities= |member=* Badigua Alliance * Capita Council * Economic League |foundingmember= |foundingformermember=KBY |leadingmember= |religious_policies=Free religion |religions= |state_religion= |ForcedReligion= |governmentlist=1 |government= |government1start=2009/12/19 |government1end=2010/10/09 |government1=Democratic parliamentary republic |government2start=2010/10/09 |government2end= |government2=Constitutional semi-democratic colligatary representation |IP1=Supreme Chancellor |IP1_1=Sofix Pitus |IP1_1start=2010/12 |IP1_1end=2010/05 |IP1_2=Podin Arconic |IP1_2start=2010/05 |IP1_2end=2010/06 |IP1_3=Fin Asura |IP1_3start=2010/06 |IP1_3end=2010/10 |IP2=Prime Regiona |IP2_1=Fin Asura |IP2_1start=2011/05 |economy=Left winged, free market |economic_stability=Strong |currency=Gajeii |currency_strength= |military=Gammetan Military |airforce=Gammetan Air Force |army= |navy=Gammetan Navy |elite= |other=Gammetan Ground Force |eras= |starting_event=Settling of Kortorisa IV |starting_event_date=2010/12/19 |event1= |event1date= |ending_event= |ending_event_date=}} The , previously called the Kortorisan Civilization, is a democratic, multi-planetary, super power civilization based in the third and fourth arm of the Appearence. It has the fifth largest population in the core of the Appearence. Its super power rank comes from both its advanced technology and massive population (exceeding the average by around four times). The primary langauge spoken by Gammetans is Galactic Basic Standard, although the Gammetan Language, although outdated, is still significant. The Gammetans own fourteen planets, named colonies. Six are in the third arm and hold the bulk of the population, another seven are in the fourth arm, and Kortorisa IV, the original capital, is in the north core. Project Expansion I and II account for the colonization of 10 of the 17 planets ever colonized (Kortorisa IV was colonized twice, and Scholia VI was colonized in late 2009). Fetrodasa IX is the new capital planet, and Phanus (alternatively Capitus or Capita) is the capital city. The Gammetan government is headed by the Prime Regiona of Gammeta, which is currently Fin Asura, a female. Before the reformation from republic to regional democracy, a Supreme Chancellor ruled Gammeta, and had much more power than the leader currently. Sofix Pitus and Fin Asura, in that order, were the only Supreme Chancellors to take office. The constitution and founding of regional democracy dictates that there is one political body ruling Gammeta - the Senate. The Senate is both legislative and executive, and there are no upper or lower sections. The constitution of the Senate is called Contra Delatus. It, in a way, is the safeguard of corruption within the government, although it is noted that it can itself be corrupt. The Gammetan Civilization is a founding member of the Capita Council, and the longest still-serving member to date. Gammeta has applied to the Economic League, an coalition of governments focused on improving the economy of its members, although it is seen as corrupt due to its history (namely reformation from the Appearence Democracy League). It is also a founding member of the Badigua Alliance, which was started as a defensive pact with Hydephiilo. Politics Government The Gammetan Civilization is a unitary state under a constitutional representative republic, but has coined the term for its system, which is replicated in several nations, Regional Democracy. The civilization is split into regions, which have no bearing on citizens' lives. Currently, there are 127 regions. Every 2 years on October 11, citizens vote on a candidate from their region to be their Regional Leader. The vote is first-past-the-post, so the candidate with the most amount of votes is elected regardless of their overall percent or majority. Each Regional Leader represents one seat in the Senate, which holds all the legislative and executive power. Once a Senate has formed after an election, it votes for one of its members to become Prime Regiona, a Regional Leader with more powers than the average. The Prime Regiona is also selected on a FTPT system, and represents an increased amount of votes; proportionate to the percent of Regional Leaders that voted for them. Under the current rules, the Prime Regiona represents at most 40% of the Senate's votes in total. The Senate sets up, appoints and regulates public-funded bureaucracies to execute its legislature. Contra Delatus is the name of the judicial branch of the government. It is composed of several life-long serving members, currently notably consisting of the two former Supreme Chancellors, Sofix Pitus and Podin Arconic, as well as 12 other members. The Contra Delatus ensures the Constitution is abided to, and has the power to veto or amend any legislation passed by the Senate, and must approve changes to the government structure and the Constitution. There are no political parties, as of yet, in the Gammetan Civilization. They were all disolved when the government reformed in October 2010. While the Contra Delatus advises against them, there are still some remnants of political parties, called political alliances, as well as new ones slowly forming. Military The Gammetan military is split up in to three seperate branches, with many subsections: *Gammetan Air Force *Gammetan Ground Force *Gammetan Navy Infrastructure Economy Ever since the Republicans came into power, they put in a "bonus currency system". In this, a civilian gets the basic needs including free health care, free transport, free food, a free house (it's value is dependant on the state's income), free necessities. Everyone, however, has to get pad this thing called "bonus". They get it as a salary, not for how much they work. They can use it to purchase the none-necessities of life, such as a new house, higher qulaity food etcetera. Education The educational system is state-owned and -regulated. There are laws prohibiting people setting up private schools. Education is split up in to six stages (called an "educational stage" (ES)): ES1, which lasts two months; ES2, which lasts five years, ten months; six years; ES3, which lasts three years; ES4, which lasts a further three years; ES5, which can last anywhere from a single year to four years; and ES6, which can last from a single year to six years. Educational stages one through three are compulsory, and the rest are optional, and once started can be dropped at any time. Therefore, the minimum education lasts nine (12) years (with the child being thirteen (16)), whereas the maximum education can last twenty-two (25) years, (with the person being twenty-six (29)). Educational stages four through six are re-takable, so theoretically the maximum is indefinite. This rarely happens, however. Common names: * ES1: Psool (from psychology and school) * ES2: Prior school * ES3: Lower school * ES4: Upper school * ES5: Fithory * ES6: Advanced Academic and Research Studies (AARS) ES 1 ES1 consists of two months of physchological study by the school. Here, the child is taught several different topics multiple times, however each time a different teaching method is used and their memory is wiped, amongst other psychological tests. ES 2 The child is then placed in a class based on their psychology, ability and, more prominently, age. In ES2, they do basic studies such as Gammetan (What we may call "English"), sciences, math(s), general studies (basic knowlege), and sometimes the Gammetan Language. At the end of each year, they are examined, and may move class based on their change in ability. ES 3 When the child is ten, they chose six advanced subjects to study on top of their more advanced ES2 lessons for six years. The advanced courses are split up in to two supermodules: A3 and S3. A3s are studied as the lower-teir lessons in the first three years. When the child completes an A3 of a lesson they chose, they are allowed to switch any of said lessons or go on to study S3. Both choices are about evenly spread, with around 45% of pupils chosing to stay on to study S3. As with ES2, at the end of each year, they are examined, and may also move class based on their change in ability. When the child completes ES 3 at 16 years of age, they may either move on to find an occupation, in which they would usually be privately trained, or continue education. Around 80% chose the latter. ES 4 In ES4, the pupils effectively drop all subjects, and are allowed to study between one and seven simultaneous subjects (the most common is four or three) of their choice. The subjects are more diverse than in ES3, as the pupil is urged to have decided on an idea for future occupation by now. They study these subjects for three years, with each course being split in to three modules: A4, B4 and S4 (increasing in level). Classes are much smaller than in ES3, and learning is much more independant and concentrated. ES 5 ES5 is the most standard level of education. Usually, students who complete their ES5 move on to a proper occupation next. One can study any amount of courses, however only usually just one is picked. Courses do not all last the same time, and the ability of the pupil is also dependant on how long it takes; although, usually it is anywhere from one to four years, usually in the latter half of the sprectrum. It is most comparable to undergraduate university. ES 6 ES6 is education for those wishing to be part of research institutions, most of the time lecturing ES5 students and doing academic research in their field. A student can only study one ES6 course at one time, although exceptions for It can last anywhere from one to six years. Like ES5, this depends both on the course itself and . Labour The Gammetans use a Semi-automated labour society wherebycivilians upkeep and maintain the machine that work the labour. About 40% of the population are involved in Labour, 25% into Science, 30% into businesses, and 5% other. Legal Gammeta is a democracy and therefore anyone can express, say or do anything they want. The Legislative branch amend and repeal the laws, which limit only actions of the citizens such as no killing, no taking possessions without the last owners consent (or "stealing", as it were). If someone is caught doing petty crime, they would be abducted by the Police and beaten to death. Just kidding. they would be arrested on the scene by police officers and taken before a Magicon in a court. When in court, they can decide whether to pleade guilty or not guilty and hire a solicitor to defend them. Evidence would be weighed up, and a collection of professionals would decide whether they were guilty or not guilty. The Magicon would decide the sentence. If they did not pleade guilty, the Magicon would decide the sentence in the court at that time. On every single Gammetan settlement or building, there is a camera almost everywhere looking at things from most angles. These cameras are regulated by a computer capable of identifying whether anyone is doing anything illegal, therefore no one is being invaded of their privacy. The Government and local/national authorities are only permitted to look through the recordings if the subject of them is being convicted of a crime. There is also a tracking system, where everyone has an implant automatically beamed in to them whenever they step on to a Gammetan planet. This device is capable of relaying genetic information to a central computer, along with the position of the life sign. This also increases the amount of evidence that can be presented against someone. The government and local/national authorities are, again, only permitted to look through the database of movement if the subject of them is being convicted of a crime, however genetic information can be accessed by the government and local/national authorities at any time. Society generally agrees with the legal system and it's laws. Stealing crimes are increadibly rare as there is little difference between the quality of life or working- and high-class citizens, and when caught there is normally enough evidence determine whether the defendant is guilty or not guilty. Culture Religion Currently, Gammeta is under Free Religion. Anyone can beleive in or worship who or what they like. However, if they want religion attributes and structures, the state will not supply then with the resources needed. They have to group together and do it themselves. The state would normally advertise and recommend Athiest, however. Clothing Clothing in Gammeta was generally made up from creams, browns and shades of gray. Oval patterns or garments were a frequent fashion throughout the establishment. Sociology The Gammetan general populace are relatively laid back and relaxed due to their lack of occupation involving hard labour, about 70% are just involved in maintainance of machines that do labour. See Also *Gammeta *Gammetan *Gammetan Military *Gammetan regional democracy voting history *Gammetan Stargate Command *History of Gammetan government and politics *History of Gammetan senate meetings *List of Gammetan businesses *List of Gammetan colonies *List of Gammetan ships *List of Gammetan ship yards *List of Gammetan supreme chancellors Category:Civilizations Category:Kortorisan Category:List of T articles Category:Epic Category:List of G articles Category:Gammetan